


Safe Harbor

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Thanksgiving - DINozzo Style





	Safe Harbor

"Today, I stand before you a testament that you can overcome what the circumstances that life destine you to be. You can conquer your fears and insecurities to place your life on the path; the path that leads to your future if you have someone or many some ones that believe in you and your dreams. People that will always love you for who and what you are.

My great grandfather Jack once told me; Son, life isn't about what you take from it; it's about what you bring to it. It's about those moments where you can step back and say that was a job well done; moments when you can have pride in yourself. I never realized what a wise man he was until he was gone and now I cherish every word that he ever spoke.

My biological father died before I was born; my mother was murdered when I was three and a life that should have been shattered by tragedy was salvaged by love. It was the love of a stranger on Christmas eve that saved my life or I would have met the same tragic fate as my mother. It was the love of an uncle that never even knew he had a sister that would save my soul. It is the family that picked me that gave me morals and values; the same family that believed in the magic of a teddy bear and that ducks could be man's best friend; a family that believed I was worth keeping and legally adopted me to be their own.

In a world that should have left me jaded, I was surrounded by the bravest people that I ever met. Growing up, they were heroes in my eyes because they were my family. It would not be until the day that my dad and ran into a burning home and saved two children from the flames that I felt the full impact of what it meant to be a real hero; not a child's view of one. As my dad battled for breath in a hospital bed because his lungs were damaged by a bioterrorist attack early in his career and the smoke he inhaled during the fire was a painful reminder of that incident; I realized the true depth of a hero. It was at that same bedside, that I met a variety of people that had their lives changed because my grandfather was Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs or because my dad was that Baltimore cop turned NCIS Agent, Anthony DiNozzo.

 

I made a decision the day they told me that my dad had beat all the odds stacked against him; he was going to live. That day, I decided that I would do something with my life that made a difference. I would love beyond measure and would give back somehow and in some way that would touch hearts and not wallets. I wanted to grow up to be a man who could hold his head high; be a man that would make his dad proud. I wanted to grow to be someone that just made a difference not because I would get fame or fortune but because I came from a family that touched lives.

We are all here because we are going to make a difference and change lives. You've stood beside me; helped me to make many dreams come true. Our dreams are right here in these walls; they surround us. Because of all of you; we are going to make a difference in many lives.

 

Today, I stand here in the presence of my father and grandfather with my beautiful wife and son by my side. I grew up with a privileged life but I did not grow up being handed everything; I earned my way and worked hard to be here today. My goal for as long as I remember was to provide a safe haven for the child that I almost was." Thaddeus gently took his son from his father's arms.

 

"When my son was born," Thaddeus' eye filled with tears. "It all clicked into place and I knew that I had to find a way to make this dream become a reality. So, it is my honor to welcome you to The Jackson Gibbs Safe Harbor Orphanage." Applause filled the air and tears filled the eyes of all those that loved Thaddeus and his family.

 

Tony stepped up to the microphone and waited until the applause settled. "Today is a day of many miracles as we cut the ribbon to unveil a safe harbor for children with no families. We are not only opening our doors for these beautiful children but we are opening our hearts. Thank you for joining us on this day by which many will give thanks. Please join us for a tour of the facility."

 

Leading a tour through the building, Thaddeus took a moment to pause out of respect. "This room at my right side is the infirmary for any child that will require medical care. As you will see, it is dedicated in the memory of my beloved grandparents Donald and Celeste Mallard. My grandparents spent their entire adult lives working to treat people from head to soul without prejudice."

 

"How many children can you accommodate in this facility?" A well-dressed woman stepped forward to scrutinize the room.

 

"We have facilities to accommodate one hundred children," Thaddeus explained. "We have dorms by age group and gender."

 

"My understand was that you have a school on grounds?" A gentleman stepped up as he looked down the hallway.

 

"We do," Tad smiled. "That will be the next to the last stop on our tour." Taking the group slowly through the building, they took the time to explain each and every room and answer all questions as they did.

 

Stepping into the attached school building, the group was stunned to find the details that had gone into the planning for the future of the children that would live at the orphanage.

 

"I believe that every child should be sent into the world with a fighting chance. We did not ask to be born nor did we ask for life to deal us a bad hand. From experience, I know what it is like to grow up abused and scared. I don't want that for any of our children nor do I want them going out into the world without an education and ill-prepared to handle what life has to bring. Now, I know that Thanksgiving is not until tomorrow but, I feel we have a great deal to be thankful for today. If you would like, you are welcome to join us in the cafeteria for an untraditional meal for a unique day of thanks."

 

Making their way to the cafeteria, Gibbs and Tony watched with great pride as their little boy stood tall; stood proud, stood confident. They watched as he single handedly served pizza to all his guests taking the time to speak to each and everyone.

 

"You raised one hell of a man, Tony." Gibbs whispered to his surrogate son.

 

"Could not have done it without you, dad." Tony hugged Gibbs tight.

 

"Papa," a little boy ran right into Gibbs and Tony's legs and wrapped himself around them. "I love you and you."

 

Swinging his grandson up into his arms, Tony hugged the little boy tight before handing him over to Gibbs for him to do the same.

 

"Love you too, Tadpole." Gibbs teased his great grandson.

 

"Daddy!" Thaddeus Junior scrambled down and took off running for his dad.

 

Picking the little boy up, Thaddeus listened to his son before carrying him back to his family's side. "Excuse me, dad, grandpa.. he is not a tadpole."

 

Gibbs and Tony's composure was lost in the seriousness of their boy's tone. Over the years there were many things they gave thanks for but most important thing they thanked God for was their little boy; the child that changed and saved their lives.

 

"No," Tony gasped. "He's not because you will always be my little tadpole."

 

"Dad," Thaddeus Jr. groaned. "I am not a tadpole."


End file.
